Les visites nocturnes
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Quand la personne qui était censée nous aimer et nous protéger a été celle qui nous a fait le plus de mal...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous**

 **J'ai un OS à vous partager. écris pendant l'après-midi.**

 **Je sais pas si vous le savez, il y a des théories qui circulent sur le fait que John W était peut-être pire avec ses enfants (surtout avec Dean) que la série le montre. J'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose sur l'une d'elle qui parle d'abus sur mineur.**

 **Warning : mention d'abus sur mineur. Rien de détaillé, bien entendu. Violence physique.**

 **Personnages : Sam (c'est lui qui raconte). Dean, Castiel et John.**

 **SPN et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **désolée s'il reste des fautes, le texte n'est pas passé chez ma bêta.**

 **Chanson qui m'a inspirée et dont j'ai mélangée quelques paroles au texte : Blessures du passé de Keen'V**

 **Bonne lecture, malgré le sujet assez difficil**

* * *

 **Les visites nocturnes**

Un cri de terreur résonne dans le bunker et je sursaute dans mon lit. Je réagis au quart de tour. Je me lève d'un bond de mon lit, j'attrape mon arme laissée sur la commode, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre à la volée et me précipite dans le couloir. Je rejoins ta chambre en quatrième vitesse, mon pistolet pointé devant moi, prêt à en découdre avec ce qui peut bien t'attaquer en pleine nuit. J'ouvre la porte de ta chambre et tu es là, étendu, endormi. Ton sommeil n'est pas calme, tu te débats, tu bouges, tu sues, tu es crispé. Tes poings sont serrés sur les draps.

\- Non ! … Non… Pitié

Tu supplies, tu implores. C'est rare de ta part. Je reste là, bras ballants et je t'observe.

\- Non, papa... pitié.

Je me mords la lèvre parce que je comprends ton cauchemars. Je sais ce qui se passe. Tu revois papa. Tu le revois quand il rentrait soul d'une sortie ou d'une chasse. Tu le revois quand il s'en prenait à toi. Quand il te faisait payer sa journée de merde, sa soirée pourrie ou sa chasse ratée. Je me souviens de ça. Je l'entendais. Il criait, il hurlait, il te frappait. Parfois, tu pleurais, tu l'implorais, tu le suppliais de ne pas te faire de mal et parfois, tu subissais en silence.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. J'aimerais te dire pardon, Dean. Pardon de n'avoir rien fait quand j'étais petit. Pardon d'avoir juste attendu, terré sous mes draps, que la colère paternelle soit passée. J'étais ton frère et je n'ai rien fait.

Quand il te rendait visite le soir, je savais, mais j'étais impuissant. Impuissant face à tes pleurs de désespoir. Impuissant face à ce père qui était censé t'aimer mais qui te faisait vivre l'enfer.

\- Papa… Fais pas ça… Je veux pas…

J'ouvre les yeux. Le ton de ta voix a changée. Tu n'es plus juste paniqué par un cauchemars, tu es terrorisé parce que tu revis la réalité de ce qui t'es arrivé.

\- Dean, dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

J'aimerais poser une main sur ton front, t'apaiser, t'aider, mais j'ai peur. Peur de ta réaction. Parce que je sais que tu penses que je ne sais pas. Je sais que tu as toujours pensé que je dormais. Que je n'entendais pas. Tu ne disais rien et tu étais sûr que je ne savais rien et tu es certain que je ne sais toujours pas. Mais je sais, je sais que John te battait. Je ne le sais que trop bien, grand frère.

\- Pitié… Ça fait mal… Papa. Tu me fais mal.

Tu te crispes à nouveau, encore. Tu grimaces de douleur.

Oh comme je me sens mal. Comme je m'en veux, si tu savais Dean. Tu devais avoir si peur, si mal.

\- J'aime pas ça… J'aime pas ce goût, c'est pas bon.

Je cligne des yeux et je m'approche un peu de toi. De quoi peux-tu bien parler ? Qu'est-ce que papa te faisait exactement ? Ne serais-je pas au courant de tout ? A-t-il pu être plus monstrueux encore que je ne le pensais ?

\- Il est trop gros dans ma bouche, ça me fait vomir. Je veux pas, papa. Je veux pas…

Je serre les poings. Dean…

\- Dean.

Je te regarde, tu te recroquevilles sur toi-même, comme un enfant terrifié. Tes bras se serrent autour de ton torse. Je réalise que c'est tout ce que tu avais comme moyen de défense contre l'adulte qu'il était. Tes bras d'enfant. Ça fait mal dans mon coeur et j'ai envie de hurler. J'ai envie de frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Le mur, la porte, la commode. J'ai envie de t'arracher à ce cauchemars. J'ai envie de faire tout ce que je n'ai pas fait quand on était môme.

\- Pa… Pa… Non. Pas dans…. Aiiieee

Tu pousses un cri aigu en serrant les poings. Je m'agenouille à côté de toi, prêt à te réveiller, mais j'ai pas le temps, parce que tu ajoutes :

\- Pitié, ça me fait trop mal dans les fesses !

Ce que je redoutais, ce que j'espérais être faux, a été réel et tu viens de me le confirmer. Tu viens de dire ce que je craignais. John a vraiment été un monstre pire que je ne croyais. Je fonds en larmes à tes côtés.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean, dis-je en passant une main sur ton front. Tellement désolé.

Je pleurs pendant que tu subis encore ton cauchemars.

Je me relève et sors de ta chambre. Je prie Castiel, ton ange. Il est soudain là, en face de moi.

\- Sam, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Il penche la tête sur le côté, comme il le fait très souvent. Je tente de contenir mes larmes et je lui dis, la voix brisée par le chagrin.

\- C'est Dean, il… Il fait un cauchemars. Je… J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire… Peux-tu-

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Castiel n'en a pas besoin. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et disparaît dans ta chambre. Je pars dans la mienne et frappe, frappe, avec les mains, les pieds. Je frappe tout ce que je peux frapper pour calmer ma colère.

Je comprends soudain beaucoup de choses sur toi. Sur l'homme que tu es. Sur comment tu as grandis.

* * *

J'arrête de frapper les murs et quitte ma chambre. Castiel est debout au milieu du couloir. Il me regarde étrangement et je comprends qu'il sait, lui aussi.

\- Sam, si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous.

\- Si tu peux faire descendre cet enfoiré du Paradis, ce serai-

Et Castiel a disparu en un battement d'ailes.

* * *

Je longe le couloir et ouvre la porte de ta chambre. Tu es mieux, cela se voit tout de suite. Tu dors, détendu, apaisé. Je referme la porte. Je pose mon front contre le bois dur et un bruissement d'ailes me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et il y a Castiel qui tient fermement notre père. John qui est étonné, les yeux ronds, la bouche bâillonée par un scotch, qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

Castiel le pousse vers moi et je le tiens fermement.

\- Tu ferais bien de l'éloigner de moi, Sam. Ne me laisse pas y toucher. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de lui faire.

Il passe à côté de moi et entre dans ta chambre pour te rejoindre. Je traîne notre père le long du couloir, je l'amène à la salle à démon, l'assoit sur la chaise et l'enchaîne à celle-ci, puis d'un coup sec, je lui retire le scotch de sur la bouche.

\- Mais enfin, que…, s'étonne-t-il.

\- C'est moi qui parle ! Bonjour papa.

Je lui écrase mon poing dans la face.

\- Sa-m.

\- Écoute bien parce que je le répéterai pas. T'es un monstre, une ordure. Une des plus horribles âmes ayant existées sur Terre. Comment t'as pu finir au Paradis après ce que tu as fait à Dean, ton fils ! Comment arrivais-tu à dormir la nuit ? Comment t'as osé ?

Il blêmit. Il se tasse sur lui-même, preuve qu'il sait de quoi je parle. Preuve que les accusations sont fondées et qu'il le sait.

Il ouvre la bouche, mais je le frappe avant qu'il n'ait le temps de parler.

\- Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne pourra justifier ce que tu as fait subir à Dean. J'ai cru, toute ma vie, qu'il n'y avait eu que les coups, mais tu as fait pire que ça. Co-comment t'as pu ?

Je fonds en larmes et je le frappe encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

\- Ta place est en Enfer. J'ai un ami là en bas, il va se faire un plaisir de t'accueillir chez lui et de te punir comme tu le mérites.

Je frappe encore une fois père qui tombe dans les pommes et je l'abandonne là, seul, dans le noir. Je ferme la porte et j'appelle un ami. Enfin, pas vraiment un ami, mais sur le coup, il sera peut-être quand même aussi précieux qu'un ami pour me filer un coup de main.

\- Salut Crowley, dis-je, déterminé. J'ai besoin de toi !

* * *

 **alors, ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur cette idée et surtout, reprendre quelques paroles de la chanson citée au début.**

 **Je me suis lancée cet aprèm.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	2. Chapter 2

**bonsoir tout le monde**

 **alors, j'avais pas forcément prévu un suite pour ce texte des visites nocturnes, mais j'en ai écris une sur un coup d'inspiration dans un moment où j'avais le temps d'écrire.**

 **Alors, c'est pas plus joyeux que la première partie, voire même, c'est pire... enfin, vous vous ferrez une idée vous-même.**

 **J'ai écouté une mélodie en écrivant, il s'agit de celle-ci sur youtube :**

 **Emotional Music - A Nostalgic Dream sur la chaîne de Peter Gundry Composer**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce texte... je suis désolée pour le sujet très dur que je traite ici.**

 **Texte qui n'est passé chez ma bêta**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'aimerais t'en parler, Dean. J'aimerais qu'on puisse discuter de tout ça, mais je sais que tu vas me rembarrer. Je sais que parler, c'est pas ton truc. Alors j'attends, j'attends qu'un jour tu fasses le pas. Qu'un jour tout cela sorte de toi. Je suis persuadé que ça te ferait du bien.

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que j'ai envoyé notre père en Enfer pour que son âme soit torturée par les démons de Crowley des plus horribles façons qui se puisse. J'aimerais te dire qu'il va récolter ce qu'il mérite.

J'en reviens même pas qu'il était au Paradis. Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait eu droit ? Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que la justice divine n'existe pas ?

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Tu arrives dans la cuisine du bunker et tu jettes le journal ouvert sur la table. Je le prends et jette un œil à l'article en première page. Une affaire de meurtre.

Je lis attentivement et un frisson me remonte le long du dos. Un frisson d'horreur.

\- Un enfant de huit ans a tué son père ?

\- Il ne s'est pas contenté de le tuer, il l'a mangé. Si ça, c'est pas notre genre d'affaires.

\- C'est notre genre d'affaires. Tu penses à quoi ? Une possession démoniaque ?

\- Je crois pas. Ils sont pas du genre à posséder des gamins.

\- Un spectre, alors ?

\- Ouais, p'tête bien. Hé Sammy, Castiel était au bunker la nuit dernière ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

Ton regard fuit vers la droite subitement. Tu te racles la gorge et réponds un peu rapidement :

\- Nan, pour rien, oublie ça !

Et tu avales ton café lentement.

Aurais-tu senti la présence de Castiel cette nuit ? Aurais-tu senti qu'il a apaisé tes songes ? Apaisé ton âme torturée par les images horribles que tu revoyais ? J'ouvre la bouche, parce que je veux t'en parler, et puis, je me maudis d'être lâche, parce que je ne dis rien, je referme la bouche et termine mon café en silence.

Je ne sais pas comment t'en parler. Quels mots utiliser ? Comment faire pour aborder ce sujet sensible et douloureux pour toi ? Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, Dean, et je ne le pourrai jamais parce que je n'ai pas connu ça. Notre père ne m'a jamais touché. Je n'ai jamais subis. Je ne crois même pas l'avoir un jour vu nu de ma vie, et toi…. À toi, il t'a imposé bien plus que la vision de lui sortant d'une douche.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Nous partons pour nous rendre sur l'affaire vue dans le journal. Tu conduis avec le sourire, tu fredonnes tes chansons préférées.

\- Ça va, Sammy ?

Je sursaute. J'étais dans mes pensées. Je ne cesse de l'être depuis cette nuit. Depuis que je sais.

\- Euh… J'étais en train de réfléchir à l'affaire. Tu te rends compte, le gamin, il a quand même mangé son père. Faut sacrément avoir un problème avec lui pour en arriver là, et pour le tuer aussi, bien sûr.

\- Mouais. Mais c'est sûrement un monstre. Ce gosse n'était sans aucun doute plus humain.

\- Tu sais, ça m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir envie de frapper papa. Et toi, tu y a déjà penser ?

\- Des fois, quand j'étais jeune. Papa a été plus souple avec toi qu'avec moi.

\- Ouais je sais. J'étais quatre ans plus jeune que toi, alors je m'en rendais pas compte. J'ai jamais osé lui en coller une, pourtant, lui, il ne s'est pas vraiment gêné, parfois.

\- T'as vu la vie qu'il menait ? Ça devait pas être facile. Il nous a élevé seul. Il a fais ce qu'il a pu.

\- Mais il aurait pu… boire moins. Combien de fois t'as pris des roustes, hein ?

\- Je le mettais beaucoup en colère. Je lui désobéissais souvent. Je devais te surveiller, et je ne le faisais pas toujours comme il fallait.

\- Tu étais juste un enfant, Dean.

\- Mon rôle était de veiller sur toi. Tu étais petit, tu ne pouvais pas le faire tout seul.

Oh Dean, je réalise en t'entendant parler à quel point papa ne t'as pas élevé comme un fils. Je vois seulement à quel point il t'a dressé comme un soldat. T'as pas eu le droit d'être un enfant, ni un ado. T'as juste dû obéir et te taire et subir des choses horribles quand il n'était pas content de toi.

\- Dean…

Et puis, je finis par te dire, 'non rien'. J'ai pas le courage. Je sais pas quoi dire et ton air fermé ne m'aide pas. Je sens bien que tu ne veux plus que l'on parle de papa, pas là, pas maintenant. Peut-être que c'est parce que tu sais de quoi tu as rêvé cette nuit ? Peut-être que c'est tellement douloureux pour toi que tu fais juste comme si cela n'avait jamais existé ? J'ai lu quelque chose sur ce sujet il y a quelques temps. Certains victimes d'abus enferment ces souvenirs si profondément dans leur mémoire qu'ils sont persuadés que ce n'est jamais arrivé. Chacun semble avoir sa façon de gérer ce passé douloureux. Comment le gères-tu exactement, toi ? Avec l'alcool ? Avec les femmes ? En tuant des monstres ? Je ne sais pas et je sens que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas me le dire.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Tu es perturbé. Je le sens, je le vois. Tu m'a demandé de prendre le volant et ça, c'est un signe que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. Je le sais, je te connais depuis le temps que je suis avec toi sur les routes. Faut vraiment que tu sois mal pour me demander de prendre 'Baby' en mains. Parfois j'insiste et tu me la laisse, mais tu ne me la confies presque jamais de toi-même. Cette affaire sur laquelle on a travaillé ces trois derniers jours t'a remué, je le vois bien et je sais pourquoi. Au final, c'était pas le gamin qui avait tué et mangé son père, c'était un chien de l'Enfer. Le gosse avait passé un pacte avec un démon. Il voulait seulement que son père arrête de lui faire du mal et le démon était venu à lui avec un plan tout trouvé. J'ai vu ton expression changer dès que le gamin a avoué que son père abusait de lui. Je ne pouvais pas rater ça. Est-ce que je l'ai vue parce que je sais ou est-ce que je l'aurais vu de toute façon ?

Il a avoué, et tu t'es détourné de lui. Tu m'as laissé prendre en charge ce gosse paumé, terrifié, terrorisé, traumatisé. J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu.

* * *

\- Sam…

Tu veux me dire quelque chose, je l'entends au son de ta voix. Je te jette un regard que je tente de faire le plus doux possible pour que tu n'aies pas peur de te lancer mais un bruissement d'ailes nous fait sursauter tous les deux. Castiel est là, je le vois dans le rétro. Tu te retournes brusquement et croche ton regarde dans le sien.

\- Crowley n'y est pour rien, annonce Castiel et je fronce les sourcils.

De quoi il parle ?

\- Quoi ?

Tu poses la question à ma place et Castiel ne regarde plus que toi. Il y a toi et lui dans cette voiture et plus personne d'autre. J'ai ce sentiment gênant de ne soudain plus exister, ni pour toi, ni pour Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a dit au démon de contacter cet enfant. Il n'y est pour rien. Il est très énervé et l'Enfer tremble de partout en ce moment même.

\- Heu… ok, mais pourquoi tu débarques maintenant pour me dire ça ?

\- Crowley m'a demandé de vous le dire. Il voulait que vous le sachiez.

\- Bien.

Je dis juste ça et le regard de Castiel rencontre le mien dans le rétro. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et dit :

\- Crowley fait correctement le travail qu'on lui a confié. La souffrance qu'il lui inflige est à la auteur du crime commis.

Et 'pfiou' Castiel disparaît sans crier gare. Tu sursautes, moi aussi, et tu te retournes pour regarder la route devant nous.

\- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? tu demandes en grinçant.

Je le sais moi. Castiel parle de la torture que Crowley inflige à papa, mais j'ose pas te répondre.

\- Sam !

Tu insistes et plante un regard noir sur moi. Je peux pas Dean… Je peux pas te le dire. C'est pas à moi de le faire, c'est trop dur, tu comprends ?

Non, tu comprends pas parce que si tu comprenais, tu ne m'obligerais pas à arrêter la voiture sur le bord de la route comme tu es en train de le faire. Je capitule, un peu faible face à toi qui est mon aîné.

Je m'arrête et serre le volant des deux mains aussi fortement que je le peux.

\- Tu vas cracher la pastille ?

Je ne peux pas.

\- Je-je ne peux pas…

Je murmure à peine, espérant que tu ne comprennes pas, mais y a pas un bruit autour de nous, alors forcément, tu as entendu.

\- Sam, de quoi tu parles ?

Tu me regardes, inquiet et énervé. C'était pas le bon jour, je le sens tout de suite.

\- Écoute Dean… J'aurais dû te réveiller avant de… avant d'entendre, mais je pouvais pas. Je devais savoir.

\- Tu devais savoir quoi ?

Ton visage est fermé, ton regard est dur, tu croises même les bras sur ton torse.

\- Je devais savoir jusqu'où papa était allé.

Tes yeux s'arrondissent, ta bouche s'ouvre…. Tu sembles ne pas comprendre et puis je la vois, la lumière, se faire dans tes pensées. Ton expression change. Tu passes de l'incompréhension à la panique. Tu dis rien, je pense que tu ne sais pas quoi dire et que tu préfères te taire, espérant certainement que cette conversation soit oubliée très rapidement et pour toujours. Mais je suis lancé, Dean, alors je lâche tout.

\- La nuit dernière, tu as crié dans ton sommeil. Je suis venu voir et tu paniquais. Tu as… tu as dis des choses à propos de papa, de ses coups et de… Dean…

Je pose ma main sur ton épaule mais tu la repousses violemment. Tu sors de la voiture, tu inspires l'air de la nuit, tu titubes un peu et tu te passes la main frénétiquement dans les cheveux. Je sors de l'Impala, je te rejoins, mais tu me repousses.

\- Dean, papa… il te faisait du mal, beaucoup de mal…

C'est pas une question, mais c'est pas non plus totalement une affirmation. J'attends, quelque part, sûrement, que tu démentes ce que j'ai entendu. Que tu me dises que j'ai fabulé. Que j'ai rêvé…

Tu te mords le poing. Tu tentes de garder ton souffle le plus naturel possible mais t'as du mal. Tu te plies en deux, t'es mal et je le vois bien. T'es pris de vertiges, soudain, et tu appuies ton dos contre 'Baby'.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour la vie que tu as eu. Pour tout ce que je ne savais pas. Pour t'avoir entendu, pour avoir compris. Je suis désolé de te mettre en face de ton passé de cette façon.

Tu t'éloignes de moi, tu ouvres les bras en croix et tu hurles le nom de Castiel. Tu le traites d'enfoiré, de salopard. Il apparaît à côté de moi et dès que je vois son air étonné, j'ai envie de lui coller un pain. C'est de sa faute, il devait se taire, au moins encore un peu.

\- Dean, que se passe-t-il ?

Tu arrives vers lui et TU lui colles un pain dans la joue.

\- Je savais que t'avais été là. Je l'ai senti, Castiel. Quand est-ce que je t'ai permis de te glisser dans mes rêves ou même dans ma chambre ? QUAND ?

\- Jamais, mais c'était nécessaire, Dean. Pardon… j'aurais dû t'en parler.

\- Bien sûr que tu aurais dû m'en parler. Et toi aussi !

Tu cries en me pointant du doigt.

\- Dean… On devrait en parler calmement.

Mais t'as pas l'air de pouvoir te calmer, ni même d'en avoir envie.

\- C'est mon passé, vous n'avez pas à savoir. Vous n'aviez pas à savoir. Ça me regarde, c'est ma vie et j'ai toujours mérité les punitions de papa. J'étais pas le bon fils qu'il voulait.

Alors c'est ça que tu penses vraiment ? Tu penses que tu méritais le mal que papa t'a fait ?

\- Dean, personne ne mérite ça. Tu ne le méritais pas.

\- Je méritais les roustes que j'ai reçues de papa, toutes. Parce que certains de mes actes ou de mes choix ont faillis te coûter la vie. C'était justifié !

\- Tu méritais pas ça. Tu étais un enfant. Un gosse.

\- Non. J'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en être un. J'avais pas le droit de me comporter comme un enfant.

\- Je sais.

Mon Dieu, Dean, si tu savais comme je le sais que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'être l'enfant que tu aurais dû être. Tu as seulement dû être Dean le protecteur, le responsable, le chasseur, le grand frère.

Castiel pose une main sur ton épaule, et étrangement, tu sembles te détendre un peu. Tu ne le repousses pas.

\- Les coups étaient mérités.

Tu souffles, sûr de toi, résigné.

Tu crois en ce que tu dis et ça me fait mal de l'entendre.

\- Non. Non Dean, ils n'étaient pas mérités. Ni ça, ni le reste.

Tu recules d'un pas comme si je t'avais frappé.

\- Quel reste ? De quoi tu parles ?

Le fais-tu exprès ? Est-ce que tu espères que je le dise pour toi ? Que je fasse le pas à ta place ?

\- Je parle du fait que papa… abusait sexuellement de toi, Dean.

Je l'ai dit. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je l'ai dit. Tu vacilles, tu te retiens à Castiel pour ne pas tomber. Le coup est rude et je suis désolé qu'il vienne de moi.

\- Papa n'a… jamais…

\- Si tu me dis qu'il ne t'a jamais touché, je t'étrangle. Ne me fais pas croire ça. Sois honnête ! Tu l'as dit la vérité, Dean, je l'ai entendue. Ne te voiles pas la face. Pas maintenant. Je te tends une perche, saisis-la, sors de ça avec mon aide et celle de Castiel.

\- Tu as peut-être du mal à t'en souvenir parce que tu as enfouis ça trop loin au fond de toi pour ne pas en souffrir quand tu es conscient.

Castiel te parle doucement puis il pose deux doigts sur ton front et tu fermes les yeux le plus fortement que tu puisses tout en serrant dans ton poing un pan du trench-coat beige de notre ami l'ange. Tu rouvres les yeux, tu me regardes et puis tu plonges dans le regard de Castiel. Tu déglutis.

\- Je voulais pas me souvenir de ça… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est important, Dean, répond doucement Castiel, le regard ancré dans le tien. Dis-le, Dean.

Tu ne quittes pas Castiel du regard. Je m'approche un peu et pose doucement ma main sur ton épaule. Je te prends dans mes bras, tu ne résistes pas. Tu te laisse aller contre moi.

\- Dis-le, Dean.

Je murmure doucement. Tes bras sont autour de moi et je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues et dans mon cou… Les miennes, les tiennes, j'en sais rien et c'est pas vraiment important.

\- Dis-le, Dean.

Tu ouvres la bouche, tu me sers à m'en faire craquer les os

\- Sa-m-… Papa, il…

Mais tu ne termines pas ta phrase, elle s'évanouit dans la nuit quand tu te mets à pleurer dans mes bras.

\- Je suis là, Dean.

Castiel pose une main sur ton dos et murmure:

\- Nous sommes là, Dean.

* * *

 **à ce stade, vous vous en doutez sûrement, il y aura une suite.**

 **mais je sais pas quand.. sûrement quand j'aurai un coup d'inspiration fulgurant comme celui d'aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne soirée**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
